The present invention relates to undesired animals such as rodents, coyotes and dangerous birds, and lethal drugs used for their control. It is very necessary to have a means which is effective and inexpensive to control these undesired animals.
Undesirable animals, e.g., rodents and particularly rats, are responsible for extensive and serious damage to man's well-being. They are known to consume and contaminate food supplies and to destroy grain fields. In addition, they are known to carry and transmit diseases, to create social nuisances, and to cause damage to buildings. In the United States alone, it is a well-known fact that the annual damage caused by pests results in a loss of hundreds of millions of dollars. It is clear, therefore, that the method of the present invention for the control of undesired animals is a welcomed contribution.
In the past, poison chemicals have been used in the elimination of such unwanted animals. However, such poison chemicals were easily detected or so toxic that the undesirable animals would not ingest a lethal dose. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a drug or material as provided by the present invention which is lethal to these unwanted animals but still a drug or material is edible by these undesirable animals.